


I love you knucklehead

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: Liz overprotects Ress on a mission and he comes to ask her why.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I love you knucklehead

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another text, it is rather at the end of season 7 so nothing has happened between Liz and Ress yet. I have ignored the events concerning Katarina and Reddington.  
> University is trying to kill me so i don't even have time to write something new so i'm just posting old text and hoping I can write again soon.  
> Also, spoiler warnings, THEY FINALLY SLEPT TOGETHER IN THE LAST EP !! I'm still struggling to realize that it's real but I'm the happiest human in the world. Also I'm really super scared for this week's episode. I don't trust Skip and pray for as much of Keenler as possible!
> 
> So this text has no real connection with what is happening now but I hope you will like it anyway,  
> Enjoy!

The team had been under pressure all week. The investigation had been horrible. The blacklister was an abominable serial killer who killed his victims in the worst possible ways. He already has killed 9 people and the team had learned of his next target: a woman who was to testify against a big drug dealer. The latter had hired their blacklister to kill the witness in order to avoid his trial. A protection team had been assigned to the woman, but when her husband was killed, the task force took charge.

Everything was going very well, until the day of the trial. The team had joined the target's hotel to recap the action plan. Unfortunately, nothing had gone as planned and the killer had arrived and hid in the hotel, setting off the fire alarm to cause widespread panic. The team progressed quickly through the halls , circling the witness and advancing to exit the hotel and reach the court. Liz was outside watching the cameras to make a path for them. She asked Ressler to go to another floor because she thought she had seen the suspect. He went there but found no one and meanwhile the suspect took the opportunity to attack the group. Fortunately the team had prepared well and had succeeded in stopping their killer. The trial had therefore taken place and everything had ended well. 

Only, Liz's actions weren't going unnoticed by Don. He knew full well that she hadn't seen anyone on the third floor and he couldn't understand why she had sent him away from the action. After the trial which ended around 5:00 p.m., everyone returned to the office and Don thought he might have the opportunity to talk to Liz about what had happened. But she took her paperwork and left to fill it out at her place early, so he decided to stop by Liz's before going home. 

Around 9:30 p.m. Liz heard someone knock on the door and before she even opened she had a hunch that she knew who was coming to see her at this late hour. When she opened, her intuition was confirmed as she let her partner come inside, closing the door behind him. Liz knew why he was there, and she dreaded this conversation. That's why she had left early that night, but by showing up to her place, Don had thwarted all of her plans.

"Why did you make me leave the group?"

At least he wasn't wasting time. The problem is, Liz didn't know why she had made Ressler leave the group either. Well, yes, she knew why, but she doesn't know if she wanted to confess to him. 

"I thought the suspect was there and I warned you."  
"Liz, we both know there was no one on this floor."

Liz didn't know what to say to that. She knew he was right but wasn't quite ready to admit it. She felt like she was disappointing and betraying him and she hated that feeling.

"I thought we had to stop lying? I thought we had no more secrets from each other."  
"Ressler..."  
"Liz talk to me! Why did you take me away?"  
"I told you, I thought I saw him."  
"Liz please! Don't lie to me, I know that there was no one there! Just talk to me!"  
"I can't."

Don seemed resigned. After a sigh, he was about to leave when Liz spoke up. She couldn't stand to see him get away from her when all she wanted was to be with him.

"I love you."

These three words escaped her as she had held them back for so long. She was anxious and awaited his reaction but so relieved to finally tell him all of what she felt for him. When he stopped walking she knew he was listening.

"Look, I know that can seems ridiculous to hear and that is certainly not the reason you wish you had but it's the truth. This guy was so dangerous, and it's like you're walking around with a target on your back! I was terrified ! I've told you before and I could tell you every day and every minute, I can't live without you. I need you! You're the only one I trust and the only one who's always there for me and I'm terrified of losing you, I don't have the strength to lose someone I love again."

She needed to tell him what was on her mind. Even if it scared him away, even if he didn't share her feelings. Now that she had started, she had to tell him everything. As she spoke, Don had gradually turned around and looked at Liz full of doubts.

"Liz-"  
"I know I know. It sounds completely crazy I know. I would understand that you would want to get away from me, to be less present because you don't feel the same way and this situation is disturbing but you deserved to have a real answer and it's been too long that I hold this in me and that I wonder if there is a tiny chance that you will feel the same because I desperately need your presence by my side and I would understand that you don't feel the same even if seeing you walk away would be very painful, all that to tell you that I love you knucklehead and I-"

Liz didn't have time to continue any longer, Don crossed the room rushing to Liz and kissed her passionately wanting to make her feel every second how much she was wanted and loved. How could she believe he wouldn't have wanted her back? Their kiss was fire and Don whispered to her dozens of times that he loves her. His T-shirt landed on the floor as well as hers and he take Liz in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He led her to her bedroom where they spent the best night of their life.

The next morning, Don was the first to wake up and watched Liz sleep peacefully. She seemed so serene and relaxed and with everything that was going on in her life, it really showed how perfectly trusting and safe she felt with Don. He stroked Liz's back and and left light kisses on the back of her neck which gradually woke her up. She turned to be facing him in his arms, a smile on her face as he speaks:

"Did you sleep well?"  
"Probably the best night I've had in ages, how about you?"

Instead of responding, Don leaned down and captured Liz's lips to kiss her again. After that unforgettable night, Don promised himself to tell her how much he loves her with each passing day. The team had never seen them so happy. Even though their relationship had to be secret it hadn't been a secret for more than a day, Aram having caught them kissing in their office. To Don and Liz's surprise, Cooper hadn't been against it because of the rules and the fact that it could be complicated with their jobs, but rather proud and happy that two of his proteges had found love and happiness with each other. And if Don asked Liz to marry him a year later and she said yes, no one was surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
